


Чашечка кофе и другие постельные игры

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, mara333



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Чашечка кофе и другие постельные игры

— Может, зайдешь хотя бы раз на чашечку кофе? — спросил Фаско, почти ни на что не надеясь.  
Шоу, как всегда, бесстрастно на него посмотрела и потянулась к ручке.  
— Это будет просто секс, можешь не строить никаких иллюзий, — сказала она и вышла из машины.  
Шоу прошла прямиком в спальню, по пути раздеваясь и просто бросая вещи на пол. Фаско, как привязанный, шел следом, лихорадочно расстегивая пиджак, потом рубашку, но добиться такой же скорости все равно не смог. Тихо ругнулся, стягивая брюки, и попытался вспомнить, давно ли менял постельное белье. Шоу уже в одной только резинке на волосах подошла к нему и сунула руку в его трусы, сжимая быстро твердеющий член. Фаско охнул и несмело потянулся к ней, жалея, что не может погладить и поцеловать сразу все. Шоу чуть отодвинулась, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица.  
— Презервативы?  
— Да-да, сейчас, — пробормотал Фаско и поспешил в ванную, к заветному шкафчику.  
Шоу уже была в постели. Фаско, быстро сняв майку и трусы, залез под одеяло, навис над Шоу… и тут же был опрокинут на лопатки.  
— Вам, спецам, целоваться по профессии не положено, что ли? — пробормотал Фаско, оторопело глядя, как женщина садится ему на бедра и начинает поглаживать его член, другой рукой лаская себя.  
Шоу закатила глаза. Но все же склонилась и впилась в его губы крепким поцелуем. Она слегка покусывала его губы, исследовала языком рот, не давая даже намека на инициативу, и приподнялась, чтобы взять с тумбочки презерватив.  
— Эй-эй, притормози, — Фаско, нахмурившись, взял ее за плечи и заставил остановиться. — Это же не борьба за то, кому кровать достанется. Это не задание центра, это… — он помялся, подыскивая слово, но сказал просто: — Секс.  
— Фаско, я предупреждала.  
— Да знаю я, — сказал он твердо, вывернулся из-под Шоу и теперь сам перевернул ее на спину. — Можешь меня потом хоть до смерти заездить, если тебе так нравится эта позиция, но сейчас я просто хочу тебе кое-что показать. А ты полежи спокойно, ладно?  
Шоу дернула плечом, и Фаско решил, что за согласие сойдет и это. Он откинул в сторону мешающее одеяло и с тихим довольным вздохом опустил голову. Медленно провел носом вокруг груди, едва касаясь, вдыхая сладкий запах женского тела. Лизнул сосок, поиграл с ним самым кончиком языка, пока тот совсем не затвердел, и накрыл грудь широко открытым ртом, согревая, и слегка пососал.  
Женщина под ним вздрогнула.  
Он поднял голову и увидел, что Шоу сама сжимает вторую грудь, и взгляд у нее уже не такой безучастный. Фаско накрыл грудь ладонью, играя с соском двумя пальцами: то сжимая, то надавливая, то задевая ногтем. А сам поцеловал кожу под грудью, ниже, еще ниже, добрался до пупка, обвел его несколько раз языком, все сужая круги, лизнул сам пупок и легонько подул в него. Бедра Шоу ощутимо дернулись, и Фаско почудился едва слышный стон. Он поцеловал пупок, подул в него еще раз и спустился ниже. Пришлось убрать руку от женской груди, но его ждало более волнующее занятие. Он облизал палец и провел им по промежности Шоу, раскрывая ее, проводя по самой границе шелковистого тепла, нащупывая заветный комочек плоти. Теперь стон ему не почудился, и Фаско наклонился еще ниже. Несколько раз ударил по нежной горошине языком. Потом чуть обхватил губами и пососал. И тут же оказался впечатанным лицом в женские прелести, когда уверенная рука сжала его волосы на затылке, направляя. Он лизал, посасывал, делал быстрые лакающие движения языком, и наградой ему были тихие стоны и все сжимающаяся хватка в волосах. Он возбудился так, что готов был трахать матрац под собой, но все вдруг пропало, его потянули наверх, и он сам не понял, как оказался в знакомой уже позиции с Шоу сверху. Блеснула серебристым фольга, женские пальцы уверенно раскатали латекс, приласкали его наполнившиеся яички, и Фаско длинно застонал, когда Шоу медленно опустилась на него, насаживаясь до самого основания.  
Он хотел поддразнить ее насчет позиции, но Шоу начала двигаться, и все мысли разом улетучились, он только и успел, что накрыть эти восхитительные груди ладонями, когда мозг окончательно размяк.  
Фаско пришел в себя от приятной тяжести на груди. Пошевелил рукой и погладил спину, на которой эта рука лежала. Ласково провел до поясницы и, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, огладил лучшую попку Нью-Йорка.  
— Слушай, а у тебя нет тайного приемчика, чтобы натянуть на нас одеяло, не шевелясь?  
Шоу усмехнулась ему в грудь.  
— Только если позовем на помощь третьего.  
— Не-ет, третьего нам пока не надо. Команда это хорошо, но пока пусть побудет так.  
— Фаско.  
— М?  
— Заткнись.


End file.
